Talk:Furore GT
Can we talk about this? OK, obviously this car is close enough to both the Mas and Jag that people feel strongly about it. But all other Lampadati cars are Jags... the Felon is a 1:1 copy of an XFR. And obviously the Ocelot F260 is a Maserati, I don't think anyone will argue those 2 cars. Lampadati as a name is based on Maserati, and it's also Italian. Ocelot is obviously a cat like a Jaguar, and also British. Rockstar reversed them for copyright reasons, it's the same reason the Peggasi (horse) are based on Lamborghinni (bull) instead of Ferrari (horse). Rockstar always reverses 2 similar brands for copyright reasons. Well but this time it's not, you can look the Pigalle, it is clearly a ghibli and the F620 is a Jaguar XK (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:38, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) Always thought the Pigalle was more of a 1970s XJS and the F260 is so similar to a Masterati GT. I mean, the front end and rear shape is exact... The XK is too small a wheelbase to be a big F260. XKs are not big cars. I mean, the XK has a signifcantly shorter wheelbase than a XF, and yet the F260 is basically as long as a Felon.. actually a little longer even. So it's way too long for an XK... A Masterati GT,however, it has the perfect wheel base, and the exact same details like the grill, and even the wheel vents are much more like a Maserati than a Jag. Check it out at least, most of what I'm saying is pretty measurable and objective. Give it a fair consideration at least. S1n0d3utscht3k (talk) 03:47, October 3, 2014 (UTC)S1N0D3UTSCHT3K Furore GT "BETA" GTA III ^Proof, or it didn't happen. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 14:20, October 11, 2014 (UTC) GTA III Beta Please, user Claude Speede, show us the proof that the Furore was in the beta version of GTA III (Talk) 14:12, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Furore GT Beginning to Spawn in One of the Updates... When I played GTA V without any patches on it, I could not find the Furore and Hakuchou anywhere in the game. A couple days ago, I installed the latest patch once I got my Internet turned back on and now I can find the Furore and Hakuchou on the road now. It's something I like to point out. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 00:15, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : I should probably check it out, but I borrowed my joystick, someone should also check it out on the PS3 and X360 versions. (talk/ /blog) 00:04, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: I forgot to specify what console this little "glitch" occured on. It was on the PS4 and it could've also occured on the XBone. ::: --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 00:15, February 10, 2015 (UTC) It's not a Glitch, the enhanced version already comes with the Furore and the Hakuchou spawning on the traffic, they're scripted to, unlike the Innovation, the Slamvan and the Rat-Truck. (talk/ /blog) 00:23, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : Actually Andre, I'd say it is extremely likely that the Enhanced version did not include "traffic spawned" LTS update vehicles "out of the box" given the release timings. One of the patches for the enhanced versions that were made available on day of release for PS4 and XBone probably updated that script. Playing on PS4 without updating could well have resulted in the behaviour Tony experienced. It wasn't mentioned in any update notes but then those notes are notoriuosly incomplete. smurfy (coms) 00:32, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I think it's quite possible that they added the Furore and the Hakuchou as traffic vehicles before the update, they wouldn't add a new vehicle to the traffic in a update (in my opinion), but Rockstar is unpredictible with everything, so I don't doubt of this possibility either. (talk/ /blog) 01:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Protagonists' garages In the Location section it says the GT spawns in each protagonists' garage in GTA V story mode. I have played the PS3 and PS4 Enhanced versions and no such thing happens. Is this something that perhaps happens in another version. If so we should specify, otherwise the statement should be removed. In the PS3 and 4 versions the garages come empty. 23skidoo (talk) 04:20, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :PS3 and Xbox 360 had early DLC vehicles automatically added to the "special vehicles" list in the 4-car garages for Franklin, Trevor and Michael. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:26, September 12, 2017 (UTC)